PPGZ: Decimation
by DaringDinkyDo
Summary: Him is gone! Everything is normal, yeah? Oh if only that was possible. Nothing could ever be normal, or perhaps it was? Ah well, our girls are adults now, ready to step out into the wide world! Now the world just has to stand still for a minute, and stop changing everything they know and love... Before everything is decimated. (Chapter 6: Transport)
1. Prologue: Change

"They'll regret sending me away... they'll regret it, the fools. They've forgotten our little deal over the centuries. Well...

Break the seal  
Renounce the deal  
Humankind in tears  
Unleash their fears!  
The dark and light  
Try as they might  
The grey is gone  
Bored of the song  
So light and dark  
Both take heart  
I may be gone  
But you haven't won  
It's just begun!"

The black mass cackles as a loud CRACK resounds across the world, the light pulling him farther and farther away.

"It's just begun, the proof of humanity's mistakes!"

-0-

Four years. A long time if you think about it, yet barely the blink of an eye in a lifetime. Odd, how much a victory can change the future.

The presumption that getting rid of that creature would permit life to return to normal was foolish. A childlike dream that lasted about a year before falling apart. Mojo vanished, the Gangrene Gang continued their shenanigans although a bit more subdued, Himeko continued as Himeko, the Amoeba Boys continued stealing oranges.

All in all, life in Tokyo was normal. The girls could relax and focus on school (much to Kaorus chagrin) as the Professor continued his rise in the scientific world. But, as it always does, life threw the world a curveball.

Completely unexpected, no warning, and no way to stop it.

The day Him was banished to space, people began... seeing things. Most were brushed off, after all, tales of supernatural creatures were common around the world. Unicorns, fairies, trolls, vampires, werewolves... all these were common where the veil was thin.

It was no longer thin. Enormous tears were forming, the veil unraveling before the eyes of the gifted, the ungifted left screaming in terror as supernatural creatures began roaming the streets of cities and towns.

It was seen as a mass hallucination for a while. Few people outside of Tokyo believed that the Powerpuff Girls existed, so why should they believe in these creatures?

Their inaction cost them dearly.

-0-

Congrats me, you've started a new project! And without abandoning Purple Cloth or PPGZ: Creation well done, well done.

And yes this is short, however all my prologues are short. Such is my life.


	2. Chapter 1: End of the Beginning

Life was stupid.

Wait, no. That's an understatement.

Life was absolutely _insane._

Nothing made sense anymore. Or did it? She could probably blame the lack of sense on lack of sleep. It had been what…. a week? Yeah, about a week. Maybe two? Ugh, what was the thing Momoko said whenever she had too much sugar?

Time is a construct of the human mind and doesn't exist.

That sounds about right. Speaking of Momoko…..

Hyper Blossom paces the room, eyes flicking to the screen on the far wall every so often. The largest of the many screens scattered on the walls of their post, showing the local news. If she focused, Kaoru could make out a few phrases…

"... in Tokyo… few sections… safe? Powerpuff Girls….. tune in… Interview….. Utonium…."

Scratch that, comprehension was beyond her. If only she could give in… but….

The walls to either side, those screens showed terrifying images of battles long fought. Battles **she** should have been a part of.

Heaven forbid she was permitted outside the barrier. No, she was far too _important_ to risk like that.

Why the Powerpuff Girls were wanted by seemingly every supernatural government was beyond her. It just didn't make sense! Along with not being allowed to fight for humanity, rather, being given the 'honorable' task of protecting the remnants of the 'untainted' humanity, holed up in Tokyo. Hmph. Untainted her foot, cowards was a better term. Hiding behind the Professor in hopes he'll make some miracle occur like whatever the heck he did with the weather all those years ago.

That wasn't going to happen any time soon, unfortunately for her. All they could do is hold up the barrier, she wasn't clear on how being transformed and not sleeping did that, but hey, if it ain't broke….. Okay she needed someone to fix it. This wasn't healthy, and dare she say worse than the finals week hysteria Momoko put them all through, three days running on caffeine… Never again. No grade was worth that. Heck, the CITY was barely worth it.

"Kaoru-san~"

...Case in point, her lovely little friend over there. Hallucinations occurred during the three day caffeine high, sure, but those were more her almost due essays coming to life and singing and dancing while Miyako and Momoko ate unicorn meat.

She never claimed to be entirely sane.

"C'mon now Kaoru-san, doesn't the couch look far more comfortable than that silly chair?"

No, there was a stark difference between caffeinated hallucinations and _this._ For one, he was the only hallucination she'd seen. Two, she hadn't had caffeine since the end of the first week, in a vain hope that he'd _go away._

Her eyes slowly move to the couch, he wasn't wrong, it did look rather comfortable. So soft and fluffy…. Oh wow, there was even a blanket and some pillows. Much better than the crappy folding chair…

"Don't you deserve a rest? You've been working so hard. The other two can take it on for a bit."

No… no they really couldn't. Last time one of them passed out they lost a good mile… But… She was so tired….

An incoherent screech of rage takes care of her drooping eyes, Blossom ranting seemingly at thin air. Thank heavens, she'd almost given in to her exhaustion. Good ol' Momo, keeping her awake, screaming about 'duty' or something. Duty… doody. Hehe. Ah to have the energy to laugh.

Different screams began, blaring from the speakers. That made no sense, the news went from the mundane interview to… the barrier falling. Oh no. Oh nonononono. That couldn't be happening! She was still awake see?! So was Momo! And- oh no…

Curled up on the floor, clutching a baby blue blanket was Miyako, clearly not transformed, eyes closed and mouth curled in the bliss of sleep.

"Ah, see? She's asleep, no harm done. You're safe Kaoru-san. Go on, close your eyes. Go on…"

He walked over, putting his hand over her eyes. Just a moment, then she'd help Miya… Just, one moment…

-0-

The screams the wails oh no no no no NO! Failed failure failed failed them failed it all failed them all ALL HIS FAULT!

"I told you it was inevitable Momoko-chan."

His fault his fault. Infuriating inane childish perverted- coffee! That's it she'll give the rest of her coffee to the girls!

There was still half a cup left, give each of them half of the half and they'd be up in no time!

"Wait, what are you doing?! Mercy woman, that's the opposite of CPR!"

The red blur rushes over, waving its arms in front of my face. Ha, opposite of CPR, good one!

…. why wasn't she waking up?

"Cripes…. listen to me for once Blossom! You're gonna kill them like that… look at me… cmon…. shoving coffee down unconscious people's throats is not a good idea and you're lucky she still has a good gag reflex. As am I…"

Miyako should have woken up. That's what coffee did but… she was still asleep… a…. sleep….. sleep…. sleep sounded good….. Miya had the right idea…. so did Kaoru….

"Ah, there we go. Caffeine's wearing off, finally. Wonder why the steady supply stopped, well I'm not complaining. Lay down Momo-chan, it's fine now. You can rest."

Rest… She could rest…

-0-

Two weeks was more than enough time for the fools to come up with a plan. Dancing around fanciful ideas of defeating the enemy with firepower, troops, bribes….

He may be 14 but at least he had some sense not to give the enemy what they wanted. In theory. Pah, delaying the inevitable wasn't worth the cost. His father may have been too busy to do anything about the state the girls were in, but he wasn't.

Ken carefully eases his way into the room, glaring at the screens lining the walls. Guilt tripping the girls into staying awake worked a little too well. Save the world and what do you get? Worked to the bone with no thanks. Well that was going to change, if Ken had anything to say about it.

The screens are off with the flick of a switch, lights dim. Good glory…. the floor was covered in coffee stains and empty cups, and of course, the pink and blue puffs.

"Oh girls…."

When he got them into proper beds he was going to **KILL** whoever suggested they leave the girls all alone. Checking their pulses, it was worse than he thought. All three were pale, cold, and shaking. Their bodies were going into shock.

Dang it, dang it! He hadn't thought this through! There was no way he could treat all three girls on his own…. Let alone carry them to bed. They are young women now after all, still in their pjs from being woken up at midnight ages ago.

"Something went wrong, the barriers completely gone! What are those stupid girls doing?! Wha- what is the Utonium child doing here, and who are these girls?"

Finally, an adult.

"Oi, get some paramedics in here, stat."

"E-excuse me? What did you do with-"

"They're right _here_ you _idiot!_ These are the Powerpuffs now get paramedics, I can't treat them all myself!"

-0-

" _Miya-chan, look, a rainbow!"_

 _He was so gentle and kind, so excited over the little things. The bubbles surrounding the hill varied in size, from as small as a pea to as large as a house._

" _Thank you Miya-chan…. they're beautiful. Just like you…"_

 _The smile on his face lights up the sky as he offers a hand to her, the two of them walking into one of larger bubbles. Lifting them off the ground, higher higher higher…._

Warm. Soft, comforting.

" _Miya-chan, thank you for showing me these wonderful things."_

 _The smile on his face turns sad… why is he sad?_

" _I wish I could stay longer. But I have to go. I'll see you soon my love."_

 _He leans down, closer, closer…. Her own eyes closing as he approaches. One kiss…._

 _Just one…._

"... her vitals say she's waking up, get the Professor in here stat. I don't care if he's busy with those idiots, we need him HERE!"

Ken-kun… Ken-kuns voice? That didn't make too much sense. Why was Ken-kun in her room?

"Ugh, Miyako, can you hear me? You've been out for a few days. Miya I know you're awake!"

Rude, not even giving her time to answer! Why were her eyelids so heavy? Mm…

Quit shaking her! Surely he was taught manners, in fact, she helped teach him!

"Ken-kun…. Don't make me tell Professor-"  
"Oh thank goodness!"  
"K-Ken?"

He was crying… Why would he be… O-oh.. oh dear… This wasn't her room. This was a hospital room!

"Ken-kun, what happened?"

She gently wipes his tears away with the hospital blanket, eyeing the IV in her arm. She didn't remember a battle or anything that would lead to this, only….

"Is the city safe?"

Ken tenses up and shakes his head.

"I-I couldn't lose you three…. You probably could have gone for about another day but.. I'm just glad you're waking up now, Miyako-chan."

"Where are Momoko and Kaoru?"

He points past the curtains to either side.

"They're in here too, you fell asleep first so they should be waking up in the next few hours. At least, Kaoru will, Momoko was in the worst shape.."

Miya smiles gently, hugging Ken tight as footsteps rush through the halls towards them. The Professor had finally gotten away from whatever inane meeting he had been forced into.

"Miyako, thank heavens! Does your head hurt? Are you dizzy? What happened?!"  
"I'm… not entirely sure Professor, Ken?"

If he was upset before, he now looked absolutely furious. It was an expression that didn't belong on his adorable face.

"Those stupid stupid-"

"Ken, deep breaths."

He huffs but obeys, taking a moment to breathe.

"After dad left you guys in the room, I was immediately disregarded as the expert in your care. They pushed me aside and set up a feeding schedule along with planned coffee runs every fifteen minutes. They removed the cushions we put in there and replaced them with folding chairs, only leaving the couch and a few blankets."  
"Ken-kun, why are you describing..?"

"I'm.. I'm not entirely sure how much you remember, so I figured I ought to cover all the bases.. Just in case. They left you three in there like that for 12 days before I was able to interfere, you guys passed out and I got you help. Dad couldn't.. He was kept away trying to make a machine to keep the barrier up."

They both turn to the Professor, a hardened expression on his face. She had never seen him so… annoyed before. That should be the word, and maybe it was, but his face was strained in a different way. Like… a mask.

"I was hardly given a chance to work on such a thing, as my abilities and credentials were called into question by most of the… lovely people there. I had no idea they treated you girls that way, I take full responsibility for allowing this to happen. I am your guardian after all, and I neglected that."

"Professor…" He looked broken, disgusted with himself…

"Professor. Look at me. You did the best you could, you didn't know. The world takes priority over us, over me, at any point in time. We knew this when we agreed to it, when we decided to continue being super heroes."

Oh Professor… He takes deep breaths, before facing Miyako and Ken again.

"Regardless of your personal convictions Miyako, I am still your legal guardian, and you are still under my care in this instance. Thus, my responsibility."

The blue puff closes her eyes.

"Professor… what state is the city in?"

Now both of them tense up, guilt overwhelming their expressions.

"...Let's wait until Kaoru and Momoko wake up…. Alright?"

-0-

Humanity was near fallen. It was bound to happen eventually he supposed. He just.. Hadn't expected it to happen during his now extended lifetime. Let alone being a major factor in it.

Ah well, live and learn.

"This sector is clear. I'm moving on to the next. Just frightened humans, easy enough to corral."

Static fills his ears and he frowns, fiddling with the knob for a moment.

"Copy that boss, man, we haven't been here in AGES!"

"And if we're lucky it'll stay that way. Keep on task and remember the mission."  
"You got it."

A putrid scent hits his nostrils, his face curling into a scowl.

He remembered this street, the funny house between apartment buildings, tucked away and rotting. Glad to be rid of it, his new quarters suited him much better.

Of course, they were a bit lonely….

That would change soon.

He'd be sure of it.

-0-

Chapter one finished, read, review, ask questions, enjoy!

Chapter 2 will take longer, but will hopefully be longer lol

Have a good day, see ya later!


	3. Chapter 2: Political Pawns

One, two, three, four. Each squad calls in right on time, a few even early. The ones led by his brothers were making excellent progress, far ahead of the rest. That could be a problem..

"Slow down, Red, Green. You're securing humans, not racing."

A few moments of static, before...

"Understood."  
"Aw c'mon, why can't we have fun with it Blue? First to reach the other side of the city gets the others paychecks!"  
"Green, we're on a mission, there's no room for error, let alone intentional ones."

"But Reeeed!"

A smile on his face, Blue lowers the volume on the correspondence. Despite four years to mature, his green loving elder brother continued his childish attitude. Nothing out of the usual, not even after… Well, you know.

Not something any of them like to remember.

"Blue, have you heard from Squad 5?"

"Red, you can wait until your mission is over to hear if they succeeded or not. No distractions, remember?"

He had heard from Squad 5, their mission was going well, the majority of the targets taken easily. With… one exception. Four actually.

Several member of the elite squad were down, taken out by the Matsubara clan.

Green's father in law was causing the most trouble. The sound of bones crunching was clear through the terrible microphones. Screams of pain mixed with shouts of triumph…. Wrestling was supposedly fake, and yet here we were, six of a squad of ten taken down by an undisputed champion.

"Blue, status report."

A slight jump, honestly the captain could stand to walk on the floor every so often.

"Squad five is half down, one through four are making steady progress in securing the city."

"Pardon Blue, but did you say Squad Five is…?"

"Half down sir."

"How is that-"

Another crunch and screech of pain, the captain winces. Centuries old and yet battle still scared him, for all his strategic prowess.

"How is that possible?"

"Well sir, we underestimated Buttercups family. Her reputation as the toughest fighter would appear to have been from birth, rather than upon gaining her powers as we had all assumed. The Matsubara clan is a line of well known martial artists and wrestlers, Buttercup herself being well trained in them from an early age."

The captain frowns down at Blue, causing the young adult to flinch.

"And why wasn't this information ours to begin with?"

"Sir, information on the Puffs families is closely guarded by those who have knowledge of such. Might I remind you that we only know their names due to my brothers and I? And even that was a shot in the dark before we were able to connect to Tokyo's mainframe."

He stares out of the tent for a moment before turning back.

"...Green has permission to join Squad 5. Choose a new leader for Squad 2."

"Yes sir."

-0-

No wonder Momoko paced so much, the frustration was too much not to. Restricted, restrained, refused, reduced…. Forced to refrain from assisting their families! Their city, their country, their home!

"Kaoru-san, you should still be in bed you know."

And Miyako, sitting there and taking it all so calmly!

"I'll get in bed when I get my belt back!"

"Kaoru-chan…"

Another thing. Momoko hadn't woken up. That wasn't good. She'd regained some color since Kaoru had woken up, something about sharing Z or whatever. Made about as much sense to her as President whatever's decision to stop the puffs from reclaiming what was theirs.

Why just keep them locked up? They could take back the city from the plague that had been allowed to spread during their slumber!

She'd already tried getting out of the room as well. Stoic, no nonsense guards stood vigilant by the door, the elevator entrance, everything! Sure, the windows were technically an option, but that was with flight.

She was desperate, not suicidal.

"You know Kaoru-chan, you haven't eaten since you woke up, and I already have. Why don't you get back in bed and order some food?"

"...We can do that?"

"Yes Kaoru-chan, we can do that. But only if you're in bed."

"Hmph… Fine. Bacon and eggs, stat."

Hospital beds, just as comfy as she remembered them. Stupid tree, stupid weak bones. Ha, at least a fall like that wouldn't break anything on her now! A few bruises maybe. A broken nose if she landed on her face, but that was it! Ugh…

The door opens and a tray is placed on her lap, a strained smile on the nurse's face.

….This wasn't bacon.

"Here you are dear, one smoothie, now if you'll excuse me we have some critical cases to attend to."

"Critical cases?"

She doesn't reply, turning and walking out briskly.

"Oi, what do you mean critical cases?!"

-0-

Dai Matsubara was not a coward.

He knew what he was getting into, coming back from University to help defend his family. Although tempting, the fae's offer of assistance had to be refused. Not that having a unicorn steed to ride on wouldn't be cool or anything, that would have been awesome.

No, this was a matter of trust and pride. Dai didn't trust the way the fae spoke of his younger sister, as something more than human and less than a dog. A tool to be used in their war against the dark. A war his sister and her friends had no part in.

Thus, he refused the offer of a unicorn steed in favor of his trusty motorcycle. It was certainly faster, and easier to get past the barrier. Running over some of the creatures surrounding the city was fun too. But…

Dai Matsubara was no coward. So why was he shaking as the green eyed teen approached?

It wasn't that the boy was intimidating, not in the least. He was about an inch shorter than Dai, wearing a punk leather outfit, far different from the grunts he had pushed aside moments before.

"This is what Squad Five couldn't handle huh? Very well…"

His hands run through his spiky hair, a grin sprouting on his smug face.

"Which one of you is Matsubara Tokio?"

Ma tightened her grip on the bent and worn frying pan, taking a step forward with Shou close behind. The younger gripping his trusty metal baseball bat, attempting to calm his shaking. Pa and Dai flank them, cracking their knuckles.

"Arrogant child, aren't you?"

"Come now Mama, is that any way to speak to your future son in law? For shame."

Shou blinks and looks at his elder brother.

"Dai, are you gay? Is this your boyfriend from school?"

"Son you could have told us, we wouldn't judge."

Before the flustered Dai could defend himself, the newcomer bursts out laughing.

"Y-You're kidding! Even if I were gay, why would I go for _that?_ I don't have a death wish in bed, thank you very much. I prefer to be… on top."

He clasps his hands together and begins walking forwards, slowly.

"Now, if he's Dai, then that must be Shou…. Thus Tokio is the hulk of a man standing to the right of his lovely wife, isn't he?"

Tokio steps in front of his family, between them and the intruder.

"You have presumed correctly. State what you want with our family, and we'll let you leave with your injured comrades unharmed."

"Hmmm… tempting. But you know what they say, don't make a deal you can't keep. So, I'll introduce myself instead. My name is Butch Jojo, your daughter Kaoru is my mate, like it or not I'm taking her. But first, we need you under control."

Dai Matsubara was no coward, but the fanged fiend before him was no joke.

-0-

"Kaoru, I know you're upset, but we have to wait-"  
"What, until sleeping beauty over there wakes up?! No, I don't think so! The doc said she shouldn't wake up for at least another day and I want answers _now._ "

Kaoru-chan was always… creative, in turning objects into weapons. Breaking an IV stand in half over her knee and using the pointed end as a makeshift spear to threaten the Professor with was by no means the worst.

"Kaoru-chan please calm down… Threatening the Professor isn't going to do any good."

"..."

Phew… she lowers her weapon and lets the Professor up, Ken snickering in the corner. Kaoru glares at him, quickly shutting Ken up. Honestly Miyako was just relieved she didn't have to get up to interfere, her legs still felt.. Shaky.

"Professor, she does have a point. Momo-chan isn't waking up anytime soon, and we're still in the dark. Perhaps telling us what's happening will soothe her… at least a little."

He hesitates.

"I don't have permission to tell you girls… But then again, none of their decisions have done anyone good but themselves, if even that."

Kaoru nods and leans against her bed, motioning for him to go on.

"After the barrier fell troops marched in and began securing the outer limits of the city. Taking prisoners and a few deaths… as far as we know. We're surrounded, but they haven't gone further yet. To my knowledge at least. There's a line of our troops around the perimeter-"  
Kaoru interrupts.

"I don't care how much is ours and how much is theirs, knowing we have ground to start from is enough. What are the bigwigs doing about it?"

"They're… attempting communication, but all attempts have been refused thus far."

"Hmph… And our belts?"

"..."  
" _Professor._ "  
Ken steps forwards with a sad sigh.

"I'll answer that… last I checked, on their way to China."

A pin dropping would make more noise.

"Ken-kun…. What do you mean..?"

He folds his arms with a huff.

"I mean the idiots who took your belts for 'safe keeping' let 'em get stolen and I've been tracking them since."

This was terrible! No belts means no transformation and no transformation means…

"We… can't do anything either way… We can't… We…"

"I… suppose I was hoping that Momoko's time asleep would give us a chance to retrieve them… but no efforts are being made despite my insistence."

The Powerpuff Girls Z were powerless, surrounded, and weak. This situation couldn't possibly get any worse-

"People of Tokyo, we have a proposition for you."

The once blank TV flares to life, a surprisingly tan face greeting the room. A grin stretches across the face, fangs poking out from behind his lips.

"Did I say proposition? I meant… opportunity to live through cooperation."

-0-

 _Cotton candy, sugarcane fields, sugarplum… actually she wasn't sure what sure what a sugarplum was but there were fairies. Flitting about, changing ordinary objects into candy, subway stations into roller coasters and best of all…._

" _Momo-chan, would you like an icecream sundae~?"_

 _The hot man holding her on his lap, giving her everything she desired. Candy, food, a great, no, excellent view of his abs…_

" _Ah ah ah, I have a question for you first Momo-chan."_

 _This was… out of character for him, asking questions… Hm, must have been the caffeine._

" _If you were to be hurt, or say, in a coma, where would you be?"_

 _...Definitely the caffeine. Or maybe she was in a coma, maybe her friends were trying to wake her?_

" _Silly, I'd be in Tokyo Memorial, I was born there and the doctors know me and my friends!"_

 _He smiles slowly, handing her the sundae and watching as she gulps it down happily._

" _Thank you Momo-chan. Just one more question before I go…"_

 _He was leaving her..? He couldn't!_

" _Why am I always shirtless here?"_

 _Ah, that! Momoko smiles brightly, looking up into his red eyes._

" _Because you're a hunk! My hunk!"_

 _The man blinks in surprise before giving her a kiss on the forehead._

" _Don't worry Momo-chan, you'll be seeing me again soon enough. Then you can really see what a 'hunk' I am~"_

 _Did he really have to go..? Her question was answered as he slowly fades away, leaving her sitting on a couch made of sweets._

 _...She wanted a kiss goodbye at least… how rude._

-0-

 **Silly Brick, you should have given her a goodbye kiss before you woke up!**

 **Doing Dai was fun, good practice for my comic lol**

 **Read and review pls!**


	4. Chapter 3: Compromise

"Did I say proposition? I meant… opportunity to live through cooperation."

If her knees weren't knocking before, they certainly were now. Ha, hilarious, the green puff, the great Buttercup, shaking. Ace would be having a field day, if he was still alive. The prison was on the outskirts, so it was more than likely that the prisoners had been captured or killed.

A small comfort. Fewer of her enemies to deal with, at least the old ones.

Where _had_ Mojo gone off to…. Come to think of it, he vanished just as the whole supernatural mess began..

"Now, a few natives to your city will be delivering this opportunity. I've placed it in their hands to be sure that it goes through your thick human skulls."

He steps aside, revealing three very familiar faces, but Kaoru could only focus to the one on the right hand of his leader. Green eyes glittered, seemingly meeting her own with a smirk. If there was one nice thing she could say about her counterpart…. The years had been good to him.

"Holy…"

She glances over at Miyako, taking in her shaking hands covering her mouth. The blond had a light blush on her face, eyes gazing at her counterpart. His striking blue eyes alight with the same joy his smile showed.

"Miya, tell me I'm dreaming. Pinch me."

Ken obliges her as the red haired _demon_ (he had to be, the aura he was giving off could be nothing less than demonic) clears his throat.

"Ow!"  
"You asked."  
"I asked Miya-"

His voice was certainly deeper than when they'd last heard it. More mature than his prepubescent whine.

"Greetings, Tokyo. It's been awhile since we've had the.. Pleasure, of showing our faces on your streets. I am Brick, to my right is Butch, and my left, Boomer. We have a simple request. Hand over the Powerpuff Girls in the next eight hours, along with Professor Utonium and his son, or we will come for them ourselves. Rest assured that won't be in your favor."

Butch grins, showing off four fangs, two extending from the top of his mouth and the other two the bottom. A clear threat, but….

"M-My dream…. H-he was… Boomer… B-But… looked just… last time…"

Crud, Miya was freaking out.

-0-

"Eight hours Tokyo, then we'll come for them ourselves."

The feed is cut and Brick relaxes, a smug smirk replacing his previous serious expression. Everything was going according to plan… somewhat.

A hand settles on his shoulder and he looks up at the floating general. Hair slicked back and self assured, almost proud look on his face.

"Excellent work Brick. I look forward to seeing how you follow through."

He floats out of the room, leaving the three brothers alone. It's silent for a few minutes, before Butch turns to his elder brother with an annoyed frown.

"Eight hours boss? Why wait that long, we could have them here in ten minutes."

"We still need to follow orders Butch. The girls… Our girls aren't the only priority here."

Boomer raises an eyebrow at his leaders now stoic expression. Far too observant for his own good.

"Something else is bothering you Brick, what is it? Everything's going just as you planned, isn't it?"

"...Your mates have woken up, haven't they?"

"Well yeah, one of the reasons we decided to deliver the message ourselves is because we knew they'd see it. Why?"

"...Mine hasn't woken up. Her mind is fine I think, I can visit her but.."

Butch huffs in annoyance, tapping his foot.

"Then why the eight hours?! If you're so worried you should just go!"

"That's not the point Butch, I have to stay here."

"..."  
"Butch no."

"Butch yes, Boom we're gonna go do what boss can't!"

Boomer snorts. Good glory neither of them were going to listen to him.

"The way you handle stealth? Nu uh. I'll go. Besides you'd jump your mate the moment you saw her, I heard you last night!"

-0-

"Provisions?"  
"A month's worth of crappy hospital icecream, check."

"Weapons?"  
"Er… working on that."  
"Defenses..?"  
"Kaoru you put your bed against the door and bent the hinges I don't think anyone is getting out of here anytime soon."

"This is war Ken. Make sure you can't move the bed, I'm gonna put some cabinets against it as well."

The… The Professor really didn't know what he had expected honestly. The council's decision to hand over the girls to save their own skins was inevitable. But he was expecting a bit more… decorum? From Kaoru and Miyako.

However, from the moment the Rowdyruff Boys appeared on screen, neither one of them was acting quite rationally. Kaoru was gearing up to fight anyone coming through the door, and Miyako.. Miyako hadn't stopped shaking, even with him holding her. Momoko remained unconscious through it all, barely improving.

Her heart monitors consistent beeping the only sane thing beside himself. The amount of caffeine that was put into her body… It would have killed a normal human. He wasn't sure how she survived, even with the Z. Perhaps the new energy surrounding the girls had something to do with it, but without his equipment, and his lab currently overrun by the enemy… He'd recognized that room the boys gave their announcement from a few hours ago. His living room wasn't too much of a mess at least… a superficial comfort.

Miyako whimpers, burying her face in his chest. Poor girl, she'd lost her grandmother a year ago. When given the choice of emancipation or adoption, she'd requested that The Professor adopted her. He'd obliged and she'd moved in, the thought of the blonde boy in her room unsettled him…

-0-

This was an odd day.

And odd week really.

Crazy creatures from Momos favorite books wandered the streets, taking what they pleased. So an organized squad attacking their house was a shock.

But not as shocking as where she was right now.

Why was Kuriko tied up in Miyako's bedroom?

She wasn't alone in there, her parents were still unconscious next to the vanity. Kuriko had been to the lab once before, after Miyako's tragedy. Momoko had wanted some help comforting her, and Kaoru was out of town. The sight… hadn't been pretty.

That wasn't the point though. The point was she was tied up in Miyako's room with no idea why. She could hear voices outside the room, none of them the Professors or Kens. She could wait, or she could try and get over to her parents.

…

To her parents it was! Waiting around was boring, and the bump on her father's forehead didn't look too good. She wanted to have a closer look at it. Medicine was her current interest after all!

Wiggle, wiggle, if she was careful she could get to the floor quietly-

AGH!

Okay, that wasn't quiet… and it hurt. Huh, her parents still weren't waking up… that wasn't a good sign. Nor were the footsteps coming up to the door, crud. Stupid bed, having drawers beneath it instead of empty space!

She squeezes her eyes shut as the footsteps get closer…

"Are you alright kid?"

Slightly rough hands pick her up, setting her against the mattress.

"Hey, kid. Are you alright? I know you're awake."

Defeated, she opens her eyes to a surprising sight. Orange hair, darker than her elder sisters, braided and draped over the shoulder of the young man before her. Nearly as long as her sisters too, framing a handsome face and red, red eyes.

"... Are you gonna stop staring and actually talk kid? I know I'm hot but really."

And with an ego to match. There was no doubt in her 14 year old mind. He was perfect.

Now, a normal person would ask why they were tied up. Where their friends, the ones that owned the building they were tied up in, were. If their parents were okay. But what came out of Kuriko's mouth was…

"Your clothes would look good on nee-chans floor."

-0-

Boomer blinks, then blinks again. A third time for good measure. Just to be sure he wasn't hallucinating. The scene before his eyes was…. Interesting, to say the least.

His beloved was fine. Sort of. Shaking and clinging to her father figure but not… physically damaged. Her bright blue eyes filled with frightened tears as she spots him peering in the window…. Good glory she must think he's creepy. Well… wasn't he supposed to be? Vampires were creepy right? Or was that sexy? He couldn't remember. Might be both.

Why had he agreed to this again? He flicks his gaze to where he supposed the entrance to the room was supposed to be. The amount of medical equipment that had been weaponized was almost unreal. If, that is, the manipulator of said equipment hadn't been Kaoru Matsubara. Her file was an interesting read, revealing to the blue ruff just how much she'd held back in her battles.

That file was one of the ways that he'd convinced Butch to stay behind and let him go instead. He knew her as Buttercup sure, but getting to know her as Kaoru was essential for a relationship. And you know, preparing to defend against your future wife was a good idea in this circumstance. Was that an IV stand crafted into a spear? Good glory… Even the Ken kid was nervous and he was on her side. What chance did his brother stand?

Finally…. The objective. As much as he'd like to sneak in the window and soothe his own beloved, (if that would do any good at this point, the amount of fear he could smell off of her was overwhelming) he was here on Bricks behalf. Unfortunately, he couldn't see the objective, although she was clearly behind the curtains. Kaoru would occasionally go behind them as if checking something, and the steady beep of a heart monitor was a comfort.

But she wasn't waking up. And the Professor was bound to notice him in the window, just… He didn't want to leave just yet, not with Miyako in such clear distress. How much longer until he could pick her up in his arms again…? It can't be too much longer, it took him a few hours to get the guts to even look in the window.

Was it a mistake to visit her dreams? Perhaps, but that wasn't entirely his fault. He had just gone to bed after his shift monitoring the squads and just… woke up on the hill. And there on the top she was, gently blowing bubble after bubble, vague memories reflected in each one.

It was enchanting to say the least. And he was shirtless. Not sure what that was about.

Ah well… bygones he supposed. His cell phone buzzes, breaking both his gaze and train of thought. A text from his eldest brother, phew…

 **Red:** _It's almost time. Does it really take that long to look? Is she alright?_

He smiles softly. His brother could try and act like Blossom wasn't forefront in his mind, but he was sure even the general could see the concern in his eyes.

 **Blue:** _She's stable. I'm not sure what's wrong with her though, do you remember what she was doing before she passed out?_

He gets no response for a minute.

 **Red:** _Get me a picture of the room and head back here. It's almost time for the exchange and I'll be darned if you aren't there with us._

-0-

Bellum had looked out for the girls since the day they were given their powers. While Mr. Mayer sadly and selfishly concerned himself with the effect it would have on him being reelected, she handled the Powerpuff Girls press. Ensuring the girls rights were essential then.

It was horrifying to see it all come to naught.

Three days was all it took really. All her hard work over the years dismissed within three days of convoluted meetings.

And it was time for them to face the consequences. Losing the one advantage they would have had to temporarily save their own skins, although, from the look on the red ones face, that wouldn't be long.

"My mate is in that condition because of your idiocy?!"

Out of the three girls, Momoko's condition was the worst. Not because she was the one who was awake the longest, not exactly. No, it was how they kept her awake that caused the damage.

Caffeine in small amounts was fine. But each time Momoko had shown signs of sleepiness the dose was doubled. The dosage would have killed her, SHOULD have killed her. It was no wonder her body was recovering so slowly.

"You fools are lucky Blue took a look. If not, you'd be _dead._ Blue, Green, go start retrieving them while I have a chat."

She wasn't looking forward to this.

-0-

For those of you following me and wondering about Purple Cloth I do fully intend to finish it, just need to figure out scenes and stuff for this next chapter.

And I might be planning another fic because dang it I wanna write a shapeshifter fantasy fic thing.


	5. Chapter 4: Marked

It was going about as well as Ken expected. Half the ice-cream was gone (eaten by Miya through several stress eating sessions). Most of the makeshift weapons were already broken from Kaoru trying to teach him how to use them and him dodging various sharp objects that REALLY shouldn't be sharp. Kaoru was inconsolable. At least she was done throwing things for now, perched on top of the pile holding the door shut.

He really needed to pee.

Apparently during war it didn't matter where he went. He still would prefer to use the proper facilities, since they were technically available. Technically.

"It's been pretty quiet out there, hasn't it?"

Kaoru gives a nod, her IV spear with needles taped to it close to her side. Dangerous and painful.

"So maybe you could let me out..?"

"No."  
"..Okay."

He was never going to get to use an actual toilet. Maybe his dad could try and convince her. They'd been pretty quiet back there for the past few minutes actually…

…...It was official, he hated windows. And he didn't need the bathroom anymore, at least not the toilet. A bath would be nice.

The man holding a knife to his father's throat grins, putting a finger up to his lips. Miyako was shaking in the arms of the blonde ruff, Boomer he thinks. The green one- Butch- knocks his father out and places him down.

"K-Kaoru, look out!"

"Huh?"  
She turns around, spear at the ready, met with a grinning face.

"Now now Kaoru-chan, don't tell me you've forgotten already have you? Eight hours is up. Now, I don't want to hurt you-"  
Kaoru snarls, taking a defensive position from atop her pile.

"That's a load of bull."

Ken backs up a bit, picking up a less painful but still potentially deadly spear. Dark green eyes dart between him and Kaoru, a frown on his pale face.

"That hurts Kaoru-chan. I really don't want to have to hurt you. But if I have to.."

The look in his eyes was difficult to place. Some regret perhaps… and… excitement? Kaoru didn't let him take another step however, throwing her spear towards Butch's… area…

If he hadn't moved to the side he would have been castrated. Ken suddenly wished he was behind the green ruff, instead of between him and his quarry. A bath would still be nice. So would having his own weapon back, but Kaoru had snatched that and was aiming to stab the approaching ruff in the stomach.

He dodged again, nearly. It ended up going straight through his leg, pinning him to the ground. Any previous emotions were replaced with shock, before he grins and yanks the spear out. Black blood sprays out for a moment before the tip of the makeshift spear was up in Kens face, causing him to freeze up.

"Bad, bad Kaoru. Be a good girl and get down, before this boy pays the price."

The tip is lowered and pokes into his neck, Kaoru staring with wide eyes. Maybe if he moved- ow, no…

"**** you!"  
"Later, get down."

Vampire blood smelled… interesting. Perhaps if he focused on that, he could ignore Kaoru surrendering for his sake. And the needle knives she had hidden behind her back were certainly bad news…

Thankfully, Butch didn't appear to see them, until she was within arms reach. The spear is dropped to the ground with a thud.

-0-

He'd waited long enough, three weeks. Three weeks since he'd set his eyes on her in… dreams? Visions? He'd never actually encountered her in the land of sleep unfortunately. Even a little bit of time in her dreams would have helped. The file Boom had handed him gave him _nothing._ A few pictures of her being very flexible and hot was all that interested him. Same with the photo he got of the room before coming in, she was rocking that hospital gown. Shame it had a back.

But oh, oh my. In person… He wanted her. His adorable little mate, his adorable little warrior mate perched on top of a mound of trashed medical equipment and blankets. And now that she was in his arms…

There may be one or two regrets in not actually reading the file. One in his leg and several in his abdomen.

Ah well he could deal for a minute, just had to find the right spot to sink his fangs in and mark her as his. She was squirming and cursing him out, and he honestly didn't care. Why would he? She smelled so good… There, right on the shoulder.

Kaoru gasps and stops squirming. Miyako screams, and the kid drops down to the floor. Boomer shushes Miyako with a gentle kiss, stroking her hair. Mmm… he'd heard that the blood of a mate would be delicious, but he didn't expect so much flavor.

Her muscles relax as she loses blood with a whimper, and he reluctantly stops drawing liquid out, and forces a little in. Just a touch of venom, as he was told. After, he licks the bite marks closed and gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"That wasn't so bad, was it~?"

Okay… maybe her face was a little pale… She'd be fine. She was still awake after all, now he just needed to move the-... Oh right, stomach needles.

"Butch, really? You traumatized my mate AND you left a mass of needles in your stomach! Hmph."

OH right, Boomer was there too.

"Here, I'll move the stuff for Brick. Here you go babe.."

Ew gross, he was tucking her in! And doing his job!

"Oi, that's my job!"  
"I'm not the one that drank my mate to near fainting! Just sit and heal, I'll take care of this."

Butch snorts and mocks his brother for a moment before sitting on a pile that may have been a chair at one point. Taking out the needles and tossing them to the side. Now he could nuzzle Kaoru to his slowly beating heart's content.

-0-

Such a nice dream… Soft and cozy and warm, her arm itching slightly as low murmurs slowly become clearer. Nothing to concern herself with, not at the moment anyway. However, where her candy clouds had gone was a very good question. She missed those-

"Hey, Momo, can you hear me?"

...Ken wasn't supposed to be in her dreams. He was very much not supposed to be there. Ken wasn't a hunk, he was her nerdy little brother.

"Your heartbeats picking up, I know you're awake."

Hmph, stupid dream Ken trying to convince her to wake up. Stupid, stupid…

"Hey kid, did I hear ya right? She's awake?"

"Er, n-no! She's still out like a light!"

"You better not be lying kid, boss'll be here any minute!"

Was she in a spy dream? She loved those! So much fun and adventure…

"We're… waiting on the freaking- Oi stop squeezing! We're waiting on the freaking red eyed demon?! _That's_ why nothing's happened since you tried to suck me dry?!"

A vampire spy dream with Kaoru in it too? Awesome!

"I wouldn't say _nothing_ has happened. Blues mate stopped crying."

"She cried herself to sleep you idiot! She's exhausted, hasn't stopped freaking out since that stupid announcement you idiots made!"

"Would you rather we had snuck up on you?"  
"If it means Miya wouldn't be a mess right now then yes! Maybe I would have been able to beat you then too.."

"You had no chance my pretty kitty."  
"And why are you calling me a cat?!"

Maybe it wasn't a dream, but her eyelids were heavy, perhaps she could go back to sleep. Ken seemed to think that was best. What had she been doing before falling asleep anyways? Hmm…. Maybe the red eyed hunk would be back in her dreams..

"Ah, look alive kid, boss is in the building! I'd step back from the bed if I was you."

The bed… her bed? Most likely, but who was coming? She hadn't payed too much attention to what Kaoru had been saying, let alone the identity of the man apparently squeezing her bottom.

She should probably continue acting like she was asleep, but that annoying beeping wouldn't go away… Nor would the itching.

It took another few minutes before the alleged 'boss' steps through the door without a word. Kaoru was cursing, although it was clearly muffled. The footsteps come up close then stop. A large hand sets itself on her forehead.

"Why didn't you tell me she was awake?"

"Huh? No she's still asleep, kid said so."  
"No, she's awake, just pretending."

Strong arms wrap the blanket around her and lift her up, she could keep up the act she c-

AAAAAGGGHHH!

The itch in her arm turned to a blinding pain and she curled with a scream. Her eyes shut tight and she clings to the blanket as she's dropped back on the bed.

"CRUD! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I didn't mean to crud where did that even come from?!"

Oh good glory it hurt… fading now… but she could feel the wet blood spilling out. She hated IVs…

Large hands gently pick up her bleeding arm and- o-oh mercy… She had to still be dreaming… Her hunk was there, licking and cleaning the blood off her arm! If she wasn't red before she was now... But he still had a shirt on. Thus…

"Why are you wearing a shirt? It's a rule, all dreamy hunks are shirtless!"

He pauses, looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

"...Momo-chan… You're not dreaming anymore you know."  
"Of course I am! You're my dream guy, thus I'm dreaming."

There's a chuckle as he leans in, breath tickling her ear.

"Oh Momo-chan, you're so cute and precious. I'll take my shirt off later, as I said, I'll show you how much of a hunk I _really_ am."

She giggles as he goes back to licking her arm, the bleeding slowly stopping. This dream was perfect! One muscled arm supports her back as the other holds her hand, gentle smooches trailing up and up and up… Oh wow, this dream started off odd but the turn it was taking… She could have dreams like this more often… Just like her favorite fanfictions…

"Oh for goodness sake, fight back Momo! This ain't one of your stupid dreams! He's gonn- mmph?!"

Kaoru on a hot guys lap… yet more proof it was a dream. Not as hot as her guy though, nibbling on her neck, pausing, taking a deep breath and-

That… really hurt but… she couldn't scream. Tears could only well in her eyes as the hand holding hers reaches up to support her head while he sucks blood from her major artery. Okay… not… not a dream… hurts too much to be a dream…

He pulls back after about 30 seconds, leaving her slightly dizzy as he licks her neck, closing the wounds with a satisfied smirk.

"There you go babe… you're safe now, I gotcha."

Right, and her neck wasn't tingling.

-0-

Shou was not enjoying his day. He didn't know where he was, his head hurt, and he was pretty sure his dad was in big trouble. He hadn't seen him since the green eyed vampire bit him. He'd never heard his father scream before…

And now he was in a closet, tied up. At least it was a coat closet, filled with labcoats, so he knew where he was.

The pharmacy.

Why the green vampire set up in a pharmacy was beyond him. But he wasn't the evil mastermind in this scenario. No, he was a hostage. He didn't WANT to be a hostage! He shouldn't be one! That was for lame-o girls and nerds!

...Owning action figures did not make him a nerd. The Powerpuff Girls were awesome! Even if they couldn't fight after keeping up the barrier, they were still awesome! Especially the green one, strong just like his sister!

Wherever she happened to be. Dad hadn't been too worried at least. She had to be safe then.

"I don't care idiot, I didn't _ask_ for you to bite my freaking shoulder! Put me dooOOOOWN!"

The door to whatever room was outside the closet is slammed shut, his sisters cursing growing louder. Okay so she wasn't safe. Ooo, he'd have to remember that one next time Dai stole his video games!

"Hm, well you don't really have a choice my pretty kitty. Now c'mere, I've been waiting to do this for a while now…"  
"What are you talking- oi, hands off the merchandise!"

"Not merch anymore, I bought you fair and square~"  
Ewww… It sounded like he was kissing her!

"Nee-chan, that's GROSS!"

-0-

Ah Shou, you're so cute. Doing the different POVs is fun, spices it up a little.

And to the guest reviewer, thank you! I'm glad you liked it but for heavens sakes get some sleep. 2:14 in the morning...

And the (other? you might be the same one XD) guest reviewer, thanks. Glad I could remind you of the existence of PPGZ: Decemation, aka the thing I'm writing while also working on my deviantart comic.

Purple Cloth needs tending to tho, and there's no way I'm abandoning it. Without it well... Nothing exists ;)


	6. Chapter 5: Used Up

Being back in her room was a small comfort in the light of things. Curled up under her blankets, occasionally peeking out to see if he had left the room yet. Why hadn't he left the room yet? He had no reason to stay she wasn't going anywhere, not with her ankle cuffed to the bottom of the bed.

She'd woken up like that, her throat dry and eyes stinging. Why oh why did everything have to change so quickly? First the horror of learning of the war between humanity and the supernatural, then Nana's death, and then the fall of Tokyo…

And finally this. Her counterpart, (or at least that's the word the Professor used to describe him) insisting that he was the love of her life and asking her when it would be okay for him to bite her.

...At least he was asking, Momo and Kaoru never got that chance. They just...went for it. It looked painful, at least Kaorus did. She hadn't seen Momos, but she'd seen the… results.

Admittedly it was beautiful. The flames seemed to lick her cheek, encompassing her entire neck. The beak wide open in a roar, the phoenix was beautiful. Part of her had to wonder, what would she get if she was bitten…?

But no, she wouldn't let him do that. Kaoru was already acting weirdly attached to her counterpart, no matter what she said her body language indicated otherwise. The panther on her shoulder almost seemed in motion, prepared to pounce on anything near with lifelike accuracy.

Once again, beautiful. What would she get when…. No. No she wouldn't give him permission.

She still had to wonder why he bothered to ask though…

-0-

"You have my word that I will not use any of my equipment against you."

This was getting increasingly frustrating. Being woken up by a bucket of ice water after being knocked out, witnessing that… boy… holding Miyako… He'd failed to protect them. He'd failed to protect the girls, and his son as well. If he did mess up and go back on his word, he could lose all of them for good.

He didn't want to lose them. Unfortunately, that was a very real possibility. Very, very real.

"Your word isn't enough, Professor."

Kaoru had referred to the red eyed one as a demon in her rants. His research back when they were still harmless supported that. Out of the three boys, he had the most influence from Him. The green being second, and blue… well blue had hardly any.

He questioned whether Mojo knew how to measure things. Or perhaps he'd done that on purpose. It's not like he could ask him… When mentioned the boys faces would fall. Mojo was gone. Despite being infected with Hims essence as well, the monkey was shockingly naive. Perhaps it was his natural instincts that determined his fate, ignoring his intellect in favor of his goals.

Unfortunately, the boys were collateral damage in this. Just the barest detail of what they've done since the barrier fell… And before it as well. He had to wonder what their intentions with the girls were.

"What would be enough, Brick?"

That grin was unsettling, the fangs extending out didn't help that in the slightest.

"Ah lets see. You'll need a supervisor, and of course, one of these."

Magic, that would be difficult to get used to. So would the strip of leather being forced upon his wrist, covered in curious designs. A tingle spreads up his arm, causing him to shudder in shock.

"If you act on any malintent towards us, that will both alert me and give you a little… jolt. Butch!"

Green eyes suddenly appear in the red ones shadow, his taller brother stepping out from behind him.

"Yeah boss?"

"As punishment for disobeying a direct order, you get to supervise the Professor here as he examines Matsubara Tokio, and evaluates the damage you've done to him."

A green eyelid twitches, the face going from a smirk to a frown.

"...Yes boss."  
"We'll discuss your actions later as well."

He snorts and grabs the Professors arm, dragging him towards the basement.

"Pardon, but did he say _Matsubara_ Tokio?"  
"Yeah, what's it to you?"  
"You went after the girls families as well?!"

"Bartering tools. Insurance. Whatever the hay Brick wanted 'em for. They're fine, mostly. Here."  
The Professor is pushed into his medical bay, left gaping at the sight of Matsubara Tokio sweating heavily and groaning in pain on his largest bed.

"What did you do to him?!"  
"I turned him."  
"What…?"  
"I _turned_ him. Into a vampire. Process is taking longer than it should. Do something."

Butch turns back around, grumbling under his breath as the Professor gets to work.

-0-

Momoko was rightly confused. Since she'd woken up she'd been bitten on the neck by what Kaoru had briefly explained to be a vampire that had invaded her dreams and hallucinations as well, taken from the hospital room back to the lab, and placed in the guest room without explanation.

Oh and cuffed to the bed as well. It was an interesting day to say the least…

Ah yes! And Kaoru had a tattoo. It was rather pretty. She had to wonder where she'd had it done, and when she'd had the time. Her neck was so itchy… He'd told her not to scratch it.

But he'd also left her alone, so ha! She'd scratch her neck all she liked thank you very much!

...It's not like there was anything else to do. Nothing else to do but wonder and think about what had gone wrong… What she'd done wrong… She'd failed…

Or had she? She honestly couldn't remember. Was it her fault or not…

Footsteps! Her head perks up, perhaps she'll get some answers now! Oooo how was she going to get this out of him… Well… if she kept with the spy theme… Seduction!

"Hey babe, sorry it took so long, are you feeling better?"

She was feeling better, her head wasn't nearly as fuzzy and this bed was cozier than the hospital bed was… But she had to stay focused!

"Mmhmm~" Eyes half lidded, slight smirk on her face, that's how it's supposed to go right?

Why did he look so confused? Wasn't she sexy? A pout replaces the smirk and she huffs. He sits on the bed by her, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? You look a little red. You don't have a fever do you?"

"Nooo…." she puts a hand on his thigh, maybe that would give him a better idea…?

Ah ha! His eyes light up and he leans over her.

"Well well, what have we here..?"

O-oh my…. his eyes were beautiful…. did he think the same of hers? She hoped so.

-0-

The research presented to him was incredibly detailed, well done, and advanced. Discovering what was wrong with the process that Tokio was being forced through wasn't very difficult after a few blood samples. Jotting down a few more notes and giving him one more pain killer, in slight hopes that it might ease the pain of his entire body being reconstructed from the molecular level.

Vampire Venom was horrifying, let alone enhanced by Chemical Z. He hoped the additions made to the notes would assist whoever first wrote them in their future endeavours. He was a scientist after all.

"Finally! You're done. Ugh, that took forever."  
...And then there was his guard.

"Yes, I apologize Butch. I suppose you'll follow me as I collect the equipment I need to evaluate the girls..?"

Oh he didn't like the gleam in those dark green eyes.

"Why didn't you say we were going to the girls? Get your stuff and let's head to mine first!"

He really didn't like that gleam.

The Professor collects the needed equipment and allows Butch to lead him to the room Kaoru was in.

"Professor! Untie me for heaven's sakes!"

She looked fine. Minus being tied to the bed.

"Sorry Kaoru, I don't think I'm allowed to-"  
"Screw that lemme out!"

"Kaoru…"

"You're not going anywhere babe~"  
Would it kill him to not possess his shadow? Kaoru tenses up and starts growling, a light blush on her cheeks.

"Get away from him freak!"

"I'm his escort, so no can do. Do whatever you were gonna do doc, I'll hold her down."

"That won't be-"

Oh boy.

"Necessary.."

Well if he was fine with her chewing his fingers off he supposed…

"This will only take a moment…"

A blood sample, a few scans, and a display of affection he really would have prefered not to have witnessed later, he moved on to Miyako. Shockingly without his escort. Just another reminder that he'd failed to protect them…

The door creaks open, dark blue eyes glaring at him.

"You're not supposed to be in here."  
"I'm doing a health checkup on all of the girls, if you would stand aside please.."

Boomer reluctantly steps aside, allowing him to walk over to Miyakos bed, where she was curled up.

"Hey Miyako, I'm here to do a bit of a checkup."

She peers out and nods, clinging to his hand. He starts the examination, taking his time. Miyako was in quite a bit of distress, frightened beyond belief…

"Don't worry, it'll be alright. I don't think they intend to harm you…"

"W-What about you Professor..?"  
"If I listen and do as they say, I should be fine. As will Ken."

He's engulfed in a hug, Miyako quaking in his arms. Footsteps come up behind him but stop, perhaps the young man was realizing his misstep.

-0-

"I told you to untie me!"  
"Mmm, nope."

"Uuuugh, let me goooo!"

Why her? Why heeeeeeer? Honestly what did she ever do to deserve this? Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy….

"I won't do that, but I will tell you when I'll untie you."  
This sounded promising.

"When we're home~"  
That wasn't promising.

"And where is home huh?"  
"Not gonna tell ya~"

Stop nuzzling her neck! It was- kind of nice when he stroked the weird black blur he'd put on her shoulder. Shockingly gentle for the man who had thrown her into buildings a few times. Nearly broke her back once. Definitely broke her arm. And was now playing with her hair.

"Stoooop, my hair doesn't even smell good I haven't showered in weeks!"

"... Would you like to?"  
"W-What?"  
"I mean I don't mind the smell, but if you want to, you could take a bath."

"You mean you'll untie me and let me take a bath?"  
"Uh huh."  
"...Whats the catch?"  
He twirls a bit of her hair in his fingers, sighing.  
"No catch… If you really feel you need to bathe you may."  
"You won't watch me..?"  
"Nope."

There had to be a catch.

"And my clothes?"  
"You have some here don't you? I may select them, but I doubt you have anything I'd like to see you in."

There HAD to be a catch.

"Is it that hard to believe there are no strings attached?"  
"Yes."

"Do you WANT strings attached?"

"Huh?"  
"You seem rather intent on being a tortured prisoner, do you want that?"

...This man was insane.

"Who would WANT that?!"

"I dunno, you seem to want it. Begging me to torture you."  
His lips quirk in a smirk, smooching her forehead and untying her arms.

"However, I won't grant that. No, you're not a prisoner of war my sweet."

Her legs are next, her wrists still held in one of his hands. Why was she so freaking tiny..!

"What else would I be huh?"

"It's not really a war so much as domination, but if it was a war I believe you and your friends would be referred to as… spoils, yes, spoils of war."

"...Somehow that's worse…"  
"Why?"

She's set down on the bed, Butch going towards the closet to select some of her clothes.

"...It means I really was useless…"

-0-

"We have them my lord, acquisition was simple."

"Our victory in the war is secured then?"

"Yes my lord, not a single one was taken by the light."

"Good. Return them-"  
"My lord, there is, one… slight bump in the plan."

"What is it?"

"Any decision we make about them will have to go through their mates, as per law."

"...Their… mates."

"Correct. Our supersoldiers, actually."

"...We can work with this. Send them home and give them time to settle."  
"Yes my lord."

Communication is shut off, and he breathes a sigh. He detested that man, that dictator.

Ah well, he wasn't as blind as he pretended to be. Restoring order was far from possible at this point, with the royal family dead.

But perhaps… Perhaps they could make things better. Assisting their plans from the shadows would have to do for now, the boys were smart but not necessarily good at covering their tracks.

A promise is a promise after all, their old guardian crafted it on his deathbed.

They would rise to the occasion, he was sure.

-0-

Focusing on stuff is hard when sick. Ah well at least I got some more art done lol

Read and review please!


	7. Chapter 6: Transport

Back, and forth. Back, and forth. Such were the motions that brought Matsubara Tokio out of his agony. The soft lulling of a large boat on the open ocean.

There was a reason Tokio flew on planes despite the issue with his size. Even now, just waking up, his stomach was getting queasy. Back and forth, back and forth...

"Tokio? Tokio are you feeling alright?"  
"Pa, you don't look so good.."

Ma... Dai...  
"Ma he's goin' green, it's Disney Land all over again..."

Ugh... opening his eyes and viewing the scene wasn't much better. The room was small, and oh was it creaking back and forth...

"Dai grab that bucket by your feet, he may need it..."

The sound of rattling chains fills the room as a bucket is placed below his chin. He dry heaves into it, not much coming up. Ugh, when had he last eaten?

"Where... where are we...?"  
His voice is raspy and dry, unused. Drat, how long was he out..?

"On a boat in the harbor Pa. They said you'd be waking up soon."  
"Our attack-" coughs wrack his body.  
"Our attackers...?"  
A water glass is pressed to his lips and he gulps it down.

"Yeah, the vampires. One of 'em bit ya, the punk one."  
Ma steps forwards and wipes dribbles of water off of his face. Say, why were they doing everything for him?

Looking to the sides, both of his hands were chained up above his head. Straining against them gave little results, although Ma and Dai backed up. They looked fearful...  
"What's wrong..?"  
"Well Pa... the green bastard bit ya, and you look awful pale... you don't feel like sucking blood do ya?"  
"No... I feel seasick, but otherwise normal..."

Ma steps forwards and cups his face with her hands, looking deep into his eyes. Her bare skin felt nice against his own... wait...  
"Where is my mask?"

"I can answer that Pops."  
The voice draws a growl out of Dai, the bucket poised to be thrown at the now open door. Standing there, smugly smirking, was the boy that had taken him down.  
"You've disgraced him enough ya freak, get out of here!"  
"Aw, that's no way to talk to your brother in law now is it?"

Tokio clenches his fists. Green eyes boring into his own grey.  
"I've come here to set up a few ground rules."  
Leather boots stroll in, coming to stand in front of them. Ma turns to face him, pressing against Tokio for comfort.

"Number one. You two are my humans. And you, Tokio, are my turned."  
BANG- the bucket is flung at him, hitting the side of his head. Ma holds her breath and grips Tokios shirt tighter.

Dai grins, reaching down to pick up another bucket.  
"This is what you get, you piece of- gah!"  
It hadn't taken more than an instant for the vampire to grab his sons neck and hoist him into the air. Dai claws at the hand desperately, face slowly turning blue.

"Dai!"  
Ma rushes forwards in an attempt to stop him, but is pushed away.

"You are so lucky you know... I could have just left you there to be used as livestock, we didn't need you!"

The young man is dropped to the floor, gasping.  
"No, we didn't need any of you really. I honestly have no use for human slaves. Brick might. Perhaps Boomer. But I already have what I need. And she's the reason you're alive right now."

Dai starts coughing, gently rubbing his throat.  
"Who... who are you talking about..?"  
"Buttercup of course. I need you-" he points to Tokio. "To protect her. Maybe this one too if we can't figure out any other use for him. Ma gets to cook and I dunno, do other house things. The kid... I'm gonna be training the kid. He's young enough to learn."

Buttercup, Buttercup...  
"What did you do to my little girl?!"

His laughter echoes off the walls of the room.  
"What did I do?! I assure you Pa, nothing near as bad as what you humans put her through- oh yes, that's right. You're not human anymore, oops."

Sharp teeth settle into a grin.  
"I like you better on your knees, brother. It suits you. Really should have stayed with the Elves, maybe you could have done something-"

A slight buzzing noise interrupts his gloating and he immediately gets annoyed, pressing a finger to his ear.  
"What?! I'm busy-... which transport is being targeted?... fine, if you say so Red. I will I will. Yeesh, no faith. See you in a bit."

The hand falls to his side with a sigh.  
"I'll be back later. Cause trouble and I'll be back to clean it up."

He vanishes without a sound, leaving the three frozen.

-0-

"And why aren't you two tied up?"  
"To be fair we are cuffed..."  
"That doesn't count!"

Miya hums slightly, looking up from her knitting.  
"Well Kaoru-chan, we didn't threaten to tear the truck in two."

Poor Kaoru-chan, getting the roughest of the brothers. He hadn't been very gentle with her, going on the various bite marks on her neck. Momoko was fine, although a bit too focused on the game in her hands.

"I was tied up BEFORE that too! And they're just transporting you in cuffs?! It's not fair! I wasn't given anything to do! Cmon Momo back me up."

She looks up from the flashing screen, a little embarrassed.  
"Um... well... t-to be honest I still don't quite know what's going on..."  
"Huh? Didn't Brick fill you in? He must have right?"  
"He... might have... tried...?"

Momokos face was as red as a cherry.  
"Momo-chan, what happened?"  
"Did that bastard touch you? I'll kill 'im!"  
"I-it's nothing... I didn't initiate..."

Oh my... gaming systems don't hide blushes very well...  
"... what did you do."  
"... nothing?"  
"Momo."

Miyako could take a guess at what happened. Reaching over and pulling down the collar of Momos shirt confirms this.  
"He gave you a HICKEY?!"  
"K-Kaoru-chan calm down!"  
"Momoko he- did he do anything else?!"  
"No..."

"Momoko…"  
"I'm serious! He got a call and left right after that.."

Ah, she looked so disappointed...  
"Momo-chan... since he didn't get the chance to, we should probably fill you in. It's not pretty..."

-0-

Waiting was booooring. At least Ken-kun was with her. And neither of them were tied up!

... okay so they were strapped in. But that was just because they were on a plane. Once it took off they could move around! Ken-Kun had a tablet as well, inputting data so fast it made her dizzy...

"Whatcha doing?"  
He jumps, without the straps he would have hit his head on the ceiling! Silly Ken. He needs to smile.

"N-nothing, just a uh... a game?"  
"It must not be a very fun game. You aren't enjoying yourself at all."

He glances at the stoic guards to either side nervously. Ooooh, he must be doing secret super hero stuff! Or writing in his diary using a secret code.

"... I... probably shouldn't tell you what I'm doing..."  
She leans forwards, curious.  
"...but it won't make a difference anyways."

That... didn't sound good.  
"I've been trying to find the girls belts. I had the signal a bit ago, but now either I've been cut out or the satellites have been deactivated."

Ken sighs in defeat, lifting the tablet back up to continue his furious typing.

The guard leans down, frowning. A quick glance shows that this is a fresh pair of guards, different from the ones that had boarded with them. Hm, maybe the previous ones needed the bathroom before they took off.

"How do we know you're not hacking the plane, child?"

Ken raises an eyebrow, holding up the tablet.

"Hacking the plane would be stupid, as I don't know how to fly it. The boys gave me permission to search for the belts, so could you leave me in peace?"

Before the guard could protest, a pale hand grips his shoulder. Sharp blue eyes glare into suddenly frightened ones.

"C-commander Boomer-"

"Leave the kid alone. He won't dare to disobey in the position he's in. Any progress?"

Hm, Boomer was cute. Miyako would like him for sure! Ken glances over at her while he gives Boomer the rundown on what he'd been able to do, looked back, then at her again.

"I know that smile Kuriko don't you-"

"Your clothes would look good on Miyako-nee-Chan's floor!"

-0-

Humans had such interesting technology. Truly centuries farther along than their own. This was due, in part, to resources for such things being scarce. When the world was split in two, it was quite literal. Humans were favored, gaining precious resources over magical ones.

Meanwhile all they could do was watch. Before the veil was shattered, they could not touch iron. A precaution, an advantage the humans had over them. Iron, steel, lead... many metals burned them.

Thus they had avoided cities and other modern structures for fear of getting trapped. Elementals such as himself were forced to watch as their grips on what made them powerful loosened, eventually giving way to chaos.

No longer were they cultivators of the earth. They held little power, those far from tears forced to walk among the common creatures. He himself had sired a few potential heirs in that time but... without the magic their kind used to mature they never lasted long.

He was lucky in that regard. Having been mature for centuries before the veil was placed.

But now as he slowly regained power he found himself fascinated by what humans called an 'electric fan'. It manipulated the air around it much like he did, but exerted a ludicrous amount of energy to do so. Absolutely incredible how humans adapted to a world without magic.

How would they fair now, however, now that magic was back in the equation?

"General?"

Ah, Red was back from seeing his mate off.

"You wanted to see me?"

Taking a quick glance to make sure no one was listening in, no magical or mechanical devices, he gestured for Red to sit.

Locking the door with a flick of the wrist, startling the young man, he sits not behind the desk but next to him. Another flick ensures no passerby's would overhear.

"I need you to listen closely to what I have to say Brick, if you are to protect those you love..."

-0-

The trip couldn't go any slower. Not that she was entirely keen on reaching her destination either. But couldn't they have all gone by plane?

... perhaps she just hoped that her family was going to the same place. Not seeing them in weeks then finding Shou tied up in a closet... not the best for her personal moral. Add in Shou being taken away immediately and you have one angry puff.

An angry puff stuck tied up on a stupid boat with a muscly vampire. She wasn't sure why he took off his shirt in front of her, but she had a feeling... stupid dreams, stupid detailed file.

"Pouting isn't going to do anything you know."

Speak of the green eyed devil. Causally scanning the file in the chair next to her bed.

Another complaint.

"Well maybe I wouldn't be pouting if you'd let me walk around!"  
"Not happening kitty."  
Again with that stupid pet name!  
"Stop calling me that you idiot!"  
"Ooo, I like this picture~ but who's that next to you hm?"

He shoves it in her face and she blinks.  
"... why should I tell you?"

Narushima, a name she hadn't thought about in a long time. Heck she didn't even remember that photo being taken-  
But she did remember that stupid date, and explicitly telling the girls NOT to take any pictures. A growl escapes her throat.  
"Momoko... when I get my hands on you..."

The photo is shoved back in her face.  
"Well? Who is he? A cousin?"  
"None of your business, that's who."  
"Teeell meeee!"

Couldn't he just read the back? She could see the faint outline of words on it.  
"No!"  
"Tell me or I'll tickle you."  
"... what?"

Butch snickers and hops into the bed, moving her bound hands above her head. She glares as her shirt is pulled up slightly, showing her very ticklish stomach.

Stupid file.

"Are you gonna tell me now?"  
"No. This is stupid, I don't have to tell you anything! As far as you know everything in there is made up!"  
"Hmmm... I don't know, Boomer knows his way around a computer."  
The file is pulled over and he turns a few pages.

"Very thorough... ah, here it is. A doctors exam from a few months ago. 'Highly sensitive abdomen, do not stand in front while testing reflexes.' Hm, very interesting~"  
"Your funeral."  
"Au contraire, I'm taking precautions~"  
"What do you- hey!"

Her hands are secured to the bed, along with her previously free ankles. Another strap is taken from his bag of tricks, forcing her hips down. Squirming provided little relief as he takes care to tighten all her bonds, adding another strap just below her chest.

She had a funny feeling that wasn't there to keep her still.  
"Buuuutch..."  
"There we go, ready for interrogation."  
"Excuse me?"  
"It's what you wanted isn't it? In fact you were rather insistent earlier."  
"And you already invalidaAAA!"

While she spoke, he took advantage of her distraction and gave a gentle poke to her sensitive side.  
"Butch I swear-"  
Again, but this time she held her tongue.  
"Aw, that's no fun. That squeak was adorable, who knew the great Buttercup could make a sound like that?"  
"S-shut up..."

"Let's try this again."  
The photo is held in front of her again, him smirking behind it.  
"Who's that in the photo with you?"

Once she was free, that file would be the first to burn.

-0-

He choose the plane. It was perfect! The kids would keep Miya calm and he'd... well he'd hang out at the cockpit. That's close to being a dog house, right?

"Boomer, sir, please don't fidget with the buttons like that."  
Ah crud, caught again.  
"Sorry Frederick... I'm just..."  
"Nervous? Scared? Feeling stupid?"  
"... yeah..."

Miyako hadn't talked to him at all. Almost like the dream they shared meant nothing to her... it did mean something, right? It had to...

"You're in quite the situation, aren't you?"  
Boomer's startled out of his thoughts and looks at the pilot.  
"What do you mean exactly?"  
"Look kid. You don't need to be a higher up to remember the loudmouth monkey and his three trouble making kids sneaking into our main military base."

... right, that. Not Mamas brightest moment.

"Oh, yeah..."

Frederick places a hand on top of Boomers.

"You've been through a lot kid. Both before, and after the barrier started breaking apart. I can't make you talk about any of it, or really help with that at all. But I can do one thing, as a father myself."

Boomer tilts his head, curious.

"What?"

Oh boy, that grin couldn't be good.

"You see, when a vampire and their mate love eachother very much.."

Oh no.

-0-

Seven days under the sea was frustrating. However, precautions had to be taken. They were still in 'neutral' territory, an enemy could try and take the girls.

And that meant separating them. Three modes of transportation, boat, plane, and submarine. Unfortunately Boomer and Butch had already claimed the other two, leaving the fire breather in the tin can under the ocean.

It would have been bad enough with normal humans. But the excess heat created by his body made it feel like an overheated sauna. He didn't blame the crew members for avoiding the navigation room, once he was done charting this course he looked forwards to holding his Blossom, his Momoko close.

The method used to acquire his mate was... less than romantic. She had been caught up on exactly what happened while she was out, her friends filling her in on the acts they had committed. Going on the nasty look she'd given him, there wouldn't be a repeat of yesterday...

"S-s-s-sir?"  
Oh great. Hadn't the crew gotten over their irrational fear of him yet? Ugh. Elves, even dark elves, were shockingly cowardly. Have patience, patience...  
"Come in."

Light footsteps enter the room, also allowing in...  
"Good GLORY who left the freezer open?!"  
"That's what I wanted to speak to you about sir, we aren't sure where the source is."  
Brick pinches the bridge of his nose. Given the circumstance...  
"Alright... I may have an idea. Have our navigator take over, I may not be able to return to charting the course."

Stepping out into the cramped corridor, it felt like a winter night in training again. He couldn't imagine how the elves felt, dressing to deal with the heat his body creates, rather than the freezing cold they currently faced. Ah well, hopefully he could fix that, couldn't have the crew turning into ice cubes...

A lock on her door really wasn't necessary. She knew where she was, she had no desire to attempt to escape. Even with Z in her veins, she'd die.

"Hey, Momo-chan, are you alright?"  
Stop looking at him like that, knocking was polite! He was already in hot water with her already, he didn't need anything else against him.

There's no response, so walking in was necessary. Right?  
"Momo?"  
Quite the pile of blankets in the small bunk, it really was cramped in here. He'd have to bring her out after...

"Momo-chan, you are in here right?"

Sniffle. So she was... closing the door behind him, he approaches the bunk. Only a few steps of course, the sub wasn't that big.

"Hey now Momo, we won't be here too long, just about a week, give or take a few days."  
He gently climbs in, pulling the frozen bundle close, warming her. She relaxes slightly, feeling the warmth.

"... I don't w-w-want to be here... I want to be home..."  
"We're going home.."  
"MY home, not yours! I want to go back to MY home!"  
"Momo..."  
The blanket is pulled back, and he pulls her closer. Ice cold...

"How long have you had ice powers?"  
Her blush is clear on her pale skin, and she sticks her tongue out at him.

"None of your b-b-business!"  
"Hm, I'm afraid it is, as you're freezing my crew men."  
Beautiful pink eyes widen, before closing in shame.  
"That... wasn't my intention..."  
"I know, so how long?"  
"... a few weeks... the Professor installed a suppressor in my belt, to help me c-c-control them but..."  
Right, the idiots took them away and let them get stolen. They wouldn't be leading anything anymore...

"Well, I can't make a suppressor, but I can warm you up."  
She blushes and ducks back into the blankets.

"I didn't mean like that! I'm not gonna do anything like that until you want to, I promise..."  
A hard promise to keep but he could do it.

"I just meant that I could warm up the room, try and keep the entire sub from freezing solid."

She humphs, and he increases his temperature a little, getting rid of the ice around the room.

"... fine... don't think I'm not mad at you still..."  
"Wouldn't dream of it..."

They sit in silence, Momoko fiddling with her gaming system, working again once the battery had thawed.

"... whatcha playing?"

"Pocket Monsters..."

"And... what is it about?"

She looks up at him, raising an eyebrow.  
"You... don't know?"

Brick shrugs sheepishly.

"Orphanage we were at before Mojo adopted us was poor, then Mojo was poor... then we were thrown into military training..."

"Wait, Wait. Mojo... Mojo adopted you?"

Oh, she didn't know that. In fact she looked rather shocked...

"We didn't exactly appear out of midair you know. Or did you think Mojo created us in a lab?"

At that, she looks down, face red. Good sign, she was warming up.

"I-I mean well, it was either that or he kidnapped you but... actual adoption? Who would let Mojo adopt children?"

Okay that's a little hurtful, Mojo did a good job providing for them.

"Oi, he did a good job keeping us alive. We were the troublemakers, the orphanage didn't care who took us so long as they didn't return us... and he did love us... he loved us a lot."

Her eyes widen and she covers her mouth, finally coming to the realization...

"He's... he's dead? H-how, who-"

"..."

This part... was going to be hard.

"... Poisoned, slowly. We were seen as useful and he... he wasn't."

-0-

She certainly wasn't giving up. If it had been anyone else, he would have considered her more trouble than she was worth and snapped her neck, asset or no.

All the more convenient that the spitfire currently pinned beneath him was his mate~. Shame she'd tried to escape while he was busy though.

"Now now kitty, what did we talk about this morning? About wandering off and causing trouble?"  
"Screw you!"

He clicks his tongue, fastening the new cuffs onto her wrists before lifting her to her feet.  
"Now now, that's for when we get home. Can't very well do so where we'll be interrupted, leaving you unsatisfied~"

Such an adorable blush.  
"T-that's not what I meant at all you idiot! Put me down!"  
"Nope. I'd say you need to be punished, but I have a better idea. How about a surprise?"  
"The surprise better be a lifeboat..."  
"Even better~"

His hand gently strokes the mark, smirking as she relaxes slightly. Yes, he could get used to having that effect on the spunky girl. Having her all tense was worrisome, and certainly not good for her. Couldn't have her getting sick now... mmm, she smelled so good...

"Get off of my shoulder you freak..."  
Oh, right. Surprise. Might as well get this over with. Up she goes!

"O-oi! Put me down, I can walk!"  
"Not when I'm done with you~"

Let's see... glare at a guard or two, use his ID card...

"Freaking pervert, it's my arms you chained up not my legs!"

-0-

Dais eyes widen as a familiar string of curses meet his ears. It couldn't be... could it? The punk wasn't so stupid as to have four members of the Matsubara family in one room.

Pa looks up, heavy bags under his eyes. After waking up he hadn't gotten much better. Becoming a vampire (Dai still couldn't believe that had happened) hadn't cured him of his seasickness.

"Now now kitty don't make me regret this."  
Oh wow, he was that stupid.

The door is pushed open, Ma blinking the sleep from her eyes as she gasped.

"Ma, pa, Dai!"

His little sister stared with wide, disbelieving eyes. He probably didn't look much better. Neck still sore from...

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER YOU *****?!"

... that.

"Discipline my dear. He threw a bucket at my head."

"Like that could hurt you. You have Z in your veins AND you're a vampire now!"

Punk head chuckled, nuzzling his sisters head.

"Doesn't matter kitty. He's a lowly slave, and I'm his master."

Ma steps forwards with a glare.

"Give me my daughter."

"Sure Ma. You four need to catch up. However..."

He handles her gently, setting her down and allowing her to go to Ma's side.

"I'm not leaving this room without her."

The room is silent as Ma looks over Kaoru, checking for injuries.

"Ma, bite marks..."

Dai could see them from where he was, a shorter chain than before holding him back from joining Ma. Kaoru grumbles and rubs at the marks with a frown.

"Part of 'keeping me in line' is sucking my blood till I'm weak. Freaking pervert enjoys it too much."

Dai bites his lip, glancing over at Pa.

"He hasn't... turned you, has he?"

Kaoru blinks, brows furrowed.

"I don't... I don't think he has? I mean I don't feel like sucking blood..."

"Nor does Pa, but he's also seasick..."

A low growl sounds from behind Kaoru, punk head suddenly tense.

"Like hell I'm putting her through that hell..."

He kicks one of the buckets, creating a dent in the wall and a mass of metal resting beneath it.

"I'm not going to turn her. Ever."

-0-0-0-0-

Well that chapter's finally done, some parts of this have been in my notes for over a year. Got a lil demotivated but that's alright I managed to get back on track. Mostly. Still need to work on Purple Cloth the story is there I just need to write it XD

Not much blues here but they get to star the next chapter methinks.

Enjoy and Review!


End file.
